A new hero in town
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sam's got superhero powers, not ghost powers. She's the incredible family in one! stretch and invisibility and more! But what happens to Danny as he begins to find out the truth about Sam's little secret?
1. New Powers and Edna

Sam was sitting on the window ledge and her feet were hanging out of the window. Sam was thinking about how strange she had been feeling lately. It was like she had powers or something. She wasn't a ghost, she knew that because she had already checked it out.

Sam dropped her book on the floor and she couldn't be bothered to get up and pick it up so she bent down. She couldn't reach it and suddenly she stretched with effort and her arms just stretched. (a/n using some incredible's stuff in her).

She pulled her arms back. 'Oh my God.' Sam muttered. Then she stretched again and opened the bathroom door which was way across the other side of her room. Sam gulped. She had super powers. She could stretch and she was also very strong. Sam got up and ran over to a book she had found when clearing her room. She had never seen it before and was wondering why she had it. She opened it and saw telephone numbers. Suddenly at the bottom of the page, a new telephone number emerged.

_'Looking for a super suit? Call Edna Mode on 555-245-6787._'

'Mmm.' Sam said and she picked up her phone.

'_Hello?_'

'Um, I'd like to speak to Edna please.'

'_Speaking_'

'Hi, this is Sam Manson and um I just saw your number for making suits.' Sam said.

'Yes. I make super suits.'

'I was wondering if you could make me one.'

'Well come in one hour OK darling.'

'But I have no idea where you live.'

'No? I'll send someone for you then. Ok goodbye goodbye.' Then the line went dead.

Soon enough Sam was on a ship and was on her way to Edna's (got her from the incredible's too. I love E!)

She got out and saw a small lady looking up at her.

'I am Edna. What are your powers?'

'Um, I can stretch as far as I want and I have a lot of strength too.' Sam said.

'Yes, I have been notified of that. Did you know that you also had mind control, forcefield ability, invisibility, fast running and telekinesis?'

'Er, no.'Sam was shocked.

'Well come with me. I will design you a suit.' Edna said and she turned around. A man in a black suit accidently bumped into her.

'Hey! Watch where your going. Go and check the electric fence or something you imbecile! Come.' She beckoned to Sam who followed her.

Edna plonked herself on a large chair and took out a notebook and pen.

'Rules Sam. No capes!'

'Ok.'

'What is your size?'

'I'm a size 4.'

'Right. Your colours are obviously black. To hide your identity, I'll have to give you completely different colours. What is your name going to be?'

'Oh, I haven't really thought of that.'

'How about Elastigirl?'

'That's great Edna.'

'You can also call me E.' Edna said looking up from her notepad.

'Ok, E.'

'Your suit will be white. It will be tight to bring out your curves. Leotard like and will have an emblem representing a G with an E embedded in it.'

'It'll be like Danny's!" Sam muttered to herself.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.'

'Now, your boots will come up to your thighs and they will be a sparkly red. You will have long gloves that will come up just past the joint of your arm. And your mask will also be a glittery red. Your hair will need to be styled differently too. In a bun I would think to be the most sufficient.'

'But E, I hate those colours!'

'Tough, you want to keep your identity secret yes?'

'Yeah but...'

'You are in dark colours. You won't be recognised in light colours. It'll be ready by Thursday. You can go now darling.' Edna said with a flick of her hand.


	2. The package and First Meetings

Sam opened a package that was addressed to her and she immediately saw that it was her super suit. Suddenly her eyes went red and she saw a girl being followed. Sam changed into her suit and did her hair. Then she put her sparkly red mask on. (a/n basically she looks like Elastigirl.)

She jumped out the window and ran to the location of the crime. She took the criminal out in one punch.

'Thanks miss.' the girl said and she scurried off. Danny was on his way to that same scene when he saw Sam or Elastigirl take out the man. He floated down.

'Hey! I was gonna get him.' Danny said and he stood in front of her. She was about his age and she was absolutely beautiful. Sam, who was holding the unconscious man, looked at Danny then dropped him.

'Sure ya did, I just took him out for you.'

'You know, saving Amity Park is my job.' Sam wondered over to him and walked her fingers up his chest.

'You know, we could share.'

'I work alone.'

'you need to be more...flexible Danny Phantom.' and she stretched herself through Danny's leg and then over the top of his head so she was back in front of him again.

'So er who are you.'

'Names Elastigirl.' Sam put her hand out and Danny shook it.

'So are you doing anything later?' Danny asked.

'I have a previous date to go to.' Sam then backflip and used her powers to backflip over a building. Danny whistled.

'Wow, she's beautiful.'

Sam walked with Tucker to school the next day to see Danny sitting on the bench eating an apple and reading the newspaper.

'Sam, did you hear there's a new super hero in town?' Tucker asked.

'Yeah.'

'And she's hot.' Danny said dreamily.

'Why you met her?'

'Yeah I did. She did my job. It wasn't a ghost but she took out a mugger.'

'Anyone know her name?' Sam asked.

'It's Elastigirl.'

'Why she called that.'

'I'm guessing she can stretch a lot.' Sam said.

'Yeah.'

'Danny!' Came Paulina's voice and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Come sit with us.'

Danny tensed. 'I dunno.'

Sam walked over to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Danny, you need to be more...flexible.' then she and Tucker walked off. Danny stared after Sam. Sam had just said the same thing as Elastigirl. But then again, Sam couldn't be Elastigirl because she would never wear those colours and she would never talk so seductively to anyone, let alone Danny.

'You coming Danny?'

'Er, yeah.'

_'That was a close one. I nearly let my secret slip by saying that.'_ Sam thought.

'Sam you haven't said a word to me.' Tucker looked at Sam.

'Sorry, I had a lot on my mind. I have to make a phone call.' Sam took out her mobile and dialed Edna's number.

Tucker raised an eyebrow and followed her.

'Hey, I'd like to speak to Edna please.'

_'This is her_' Tucker heard the voice from over the phone.

'E, this is Sam.'

'_Sam who?_'

'You know.' Sam looked around to see no one, 'Elastigirl.' she sad quietly.

'_DARLING!' _Edna's voice said very loudly. Tucker saw Sam dropped the phone because of the loudness. Tucker was shocked; Sam was Elastigirl?. He continued to listen, '_When are you coming to see?'_

'Listen E. I'm having problems. This guy I like, saw me take out a villain in my hero form and I nearly blew my cover by repeating something that I said to him when I was Elastigirl. I'm afraid he'll figure it out! What shall I do.'

_'Darling, the only thing to do is to be more careful. Anyway, back to my question- when are you coming to see, I enjoy your visits.'_

'Um, I'll be there someday.'

_'Don't make me beg darling_'

'Beg? No! I just wanted some advice.'

_'Well come and see me tomorrow. Ok then goodbye.'_

Tucker ran back to a bench and sat down. Sam came back to him.

'Sam, why didn't you tell me?''

Sam paled. 'Did you hear?'

'Of course I did. You are _Elastigirl_?'

'Unfortunately. But Tuck, you can't tell anyone, especially Danny. If he found out, our friendship will be terminated for like ever!'

'OK, will I get the occasional smooch?' Tucker teased.

'Ew gross! No way. I'm serious Tucker.'

'I promise Sam.'

'You won't give any hints will ya?'

'I'll tell myself that your secret is just like Danny's.'

'Thanks.' Sam hugged him.

'Can I help you?'

'Sure.'

Suddenly Sam's eyes went red and she saw a ghost holding a knife above Danny.

'Danny's in trouble.' Sam ran into an alleyway and Tucker watched her change into Elastigirl. Sam grabbed tucker and used her stretch ability to put him down on the other side of the building. Then she backflipped over the building.

'Follow me!' Sam cried and Tucker ran after her.

'It's over Daniel.' said Vlad. Suddenly he was hit on the side of his face.

'Leave that ghost kid alone.' Sam hissed.

'Elastigirl!' Danny and Vlad chorused.

Vlad shot an ecto-beam at her, but Sam generated a forcefield and blocked it. Then she used her telekinesis to grab Danny's Fenton thermos and suck Vlad in it.

'Wow.' Danny said dreamily.

'Yeah, I just saved you keister. Kinda cool since I haven't had these powers for long.'

'Who are you?'

'Elastigirl, we've already met Danny.'

'No, your other identity.'

Sam backed away. 'Hey, I'm not giving any secrets away, I barely know you.'

'Well, I'm gonna tell you mine.'

'DANNY!' came Tucker's voice and he ran up to him and collapsed on the ground.

'I'm Danny Fenton from Casper High.'

'Oh, I go to...never mind. So you're that weird kid that lives in the big Fenton Works and your parents are ghost hunters huh?' Sam hated being like this to him.

'Yeah, have I blown my chances with you.'

Sam fell over backwards.

'Woah Danny, when I said you need to be flexible, I didn't mean ask me out. I seem to recall that you work alone.' Sam crossed her arms.

'I regret that!' Tucker said. 'Me and Sam work with you.'

'Yeah where is Sam?' Danny asked.

'She's busy. Parent lecture. But she'll be here in a minute, I told her that we'd be here.' Tucker said.

'Well, Elastigirl can't wait around any longer.' Sam smiled and dissapeared. A few minutes later, Sam whizzed around the corner.

'Where's the ghost.'

'Thanks to you being late Sam, Elastigirl got rid of Vlad. It's bad enough Tucker was late.'

'Hey, at least I'm here.' Sam crossed her arms.

'Well there's no point you being here now is there.'

Tucker blew up and was about to reveal who Sam was but he restrained himself.

''Yeah, well if your gonna tell people that you work alone, then you'll work alone.' Tucker said angrily. 'How can you talk to Sam like that. It's her parents fault not hers.'

'Tuck, Sam's athletic she should be here in like 2 minutes not 10!'

'Well, I don't know why I bother with you Danny.' Sam said and she turned on her heel and walked away. Then she turned back. 'And I don't know why I even thought about liking you!' Sam ran off leaving Danny gob smacked.

Danny hadn't seen Elastigirl in weeks, but she had been around. He was determined to talk to her. It was annoying, there were now no crimes for him to deal with, only ghosts and their whole "world domination" plans.

One day Danny flew down to a man who was looking through the contents of a women's handbag.

'You know, you can tell quite a bit about a women by the contents of her bag, but thats not really what you had in mind.' Danny hissed quietly. The man backed away a bit and suddenly a red arms shot out of no where. Danny turned around the corner.

'Elastigirl.' he breathed.

'Danny Phantom.'

Danny could tell she was very pissed off.

'Are you OK?'

'I'm fine.' Sam walked over to him. 'How is your flexibility?'

'Not good, my friends have left me.'

'Why?'

'They're never there when I need them and...are you listening.' Danny sighed.

Sam, who was picking the thief up, turned to Danny.

'Frankly, it was a rhetorical question so I wasn't listening.' Sam grabbed the handbag and put all the contents back in. Then she flipped over the side with the handbag and thief. Danny flew behind her and saw her head towards the police station. He turned invisible and watched the conversation.

'Thanks Elastigirl. You know you seem to be much better than that Phantom guy.'

'Yeah, he's a real jerk.'

'So, you wanna hook up sometime.'

'Yo! Your in your 20's or something and I'm only 14 nearly 15!'

'Well, I'll call you.'

Elastigirl smiled and walked through the police station door to see Phantom standing there.

'You really think I'm a jerk?'

Sam rolled her eyes. 'From the way that I've heard you treat your friends, yes.' Then she used her arms to summersault over a large building. Danny followed her and saw her meet Tucker.

'So how was the fighting today.'

'Had an encounter with Danny.'

'Tucker! You know Elastigirl!'

'Um, yeah!'

Sam sighed and she backflipped away. She turned into an alleyway and changed back to Sam.

'Tuck! I got here as soon as you called me...hey why is he here?'

'Oh, he just caught me with Elastigirl.'

'Yea, a jerk like him would probably want to know him. Cummon Tuck.'

Danny entered school surprised to see that lots of girls and boys were crowding Tucker.

'Yes, I know Elastigirl.'

Danny could also see Sam smack her forehead. He smiled and wondered over to her.

'So, Tuck's let everyone know that he's associated with Elastigirl.'

'Whatever!' Sam put a hand up to him and walked over to Tucker.

'Oh, Tuck she is so hot, can you get me her autograph.'

'For $10 I'll do the autographs.' Tucker smiled as soon as heard about the money. 'This is sweet.'

'Wait , I need to get them signed by her. So I can see it!" Dash said.

'Sheez. I'll try.'

'I'm not paying until I see her.' Dash said and a murmur went through the crowd.

'Fine!'

'Sam , I'm begging you!"

'Fine, as long as there's no kissing involved, say I'm going out with Danny Phantom.'

'You say that.'

'Whatever you dweeb.'


	3. The truth, Autographs and Evil

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Elastigirl!' Tucker moved away and Sam flipped like a piece of rubber onto the stage.

'Hey Elastigirl, my names Dash and do you think we could hook up.'

'I'm sorry Dash but, I already have a boyfriend.'

'Who?' asked Kwan.

'Um he's...Danny Phantom! Yeah we've been on loads of dates, you just haven't seen us caus we're in human form.' Sam laughed nervously.

Danny, who was at the front, knew she was lying he looked at Tucker who was looking like he wanted to laugh. Then it hit Danny, she was saying that because he was famous and that she obviously didn't want to date Dash.

Sam signed autograph books and Tucker was in the corner looking greedily at the money he was receiving. Suddenly the doors burst open with camera's an everything.

'Hello, this is Lance Thunder and Elastigirl is in Casper High, we are going to interview her.'

'Huh?' Sam wrinkled her nose up.

'So, does every super have a secret identity?' Lance asked.

'Well, every super hero must have a secret identity. Since I only know one super other than me, he has to have one. Can you see me go shopping in an outfit like this every day? Cummon.'

'So Elastigirl, what made you become super?'

'When I realised that I had these powers I realised that I couldn't just leave saving the world to men. Cummon, we girls have just as many rights as they do. Leaving the world in the hands of males? I don't thinks so. I don't think so.'

'Tuck you owe me big time.'

'Let's just go out.'

'Are you asking me on a date.'

'NO! Just a friendly date.'

'OK.'

The two went out to a restaurant and talked. Sam's eyes went red and she saw Vlad advancing on Danny.'

Sam dumped money on the table and ran out Tucker close behind her. She turned into Elastigirl and as it was so dark, no one could see her.

'You leave that Phantom jerk alone.' Sam said, raising her arms up.

'Bring it on.' Vlad said and he gestured to her.

'You asked for it.' Sam went invisible and used her telekinesis to hit Vlad with a hammer.

Vlad yelped in pain and shot at the place where the hammer had come from. Sam was forced back to visibility. Vlad smirked and shot an ecto-blast at her. Sam conjured up a large watery purple forcefield around her and it bounced off it.

'My turn.' Sam largened her forcefield so it covered Tucker and Danny and she closed her eyes and she took over Vlad's mind. Vlad tried to fight it at first, but it was so strong, that even he could not break the spell.

A smile formed on Sam's face as she made Vlad reveal his secret to the world. When Sam lifted her spell off Vlad, he was astonished. He had to flee.

'What did you do that for?' Danny asked.

'Hey he's been on your back, so I simply got rid of him.

'Oh, so revealing his most important secret to the world got him off my back. Sam walked over to Danny and Tucker watched as he took a bite of a red juicy apple.

'Your...flexibility isn't working Danny.' Sam said circling Danny. Then she walked off. Danny watched her slender figure move and her black hair bob up and down on her shoulders. She looked familiar.

'Tucker? How did you come to know Elastigirl?'

'She saved me.' Tucker said shortly before turning on his heel and walking away. Danny flew to Sam's house to find her picking up her phone. He went invisible and watched her.

The phone rang and rang until finally someone picked up.

'_Hello?'_

'Hi there, please can I speak to Edna ?'

_'I'm sorry you just missed her.' _came a male reply

'Do you know where she's gone?' Sam asked twiddling the wire around her fingers.

_'She's gone to Milan.'_

'Have you got a number that I could ring.'

'_Yes, but may I ask who you are_'

Sam checked the room and put a security ghost check on. Danny turned human but stayed invisible.

_'There are no ghosts Ms Manson_' came the operators voice.

Sam cleared her throat.

'It's Elastigirl.'

'_Oh, why didn't you say so! I can put you through to her now if you want.'_

'Oh that would be great.'

_'Anything for a super_'

Sam waited as the dialing tone began again and a woman's voice answered.

_'Hello?_'

'Hey E.'

_'Who is this. I am very busy.'_

'It's Elastigirl.' Sam sighed.

Danny's mouth was still open and he watched her talk. And he almost burst out laughing as Sam, again, dropped the phone and picked it up.

_'DARLING! You haven't visited me!'_'

'Yes yes, I know, I was very busy. Um I really need your help. I kinda ruined my suit while fighting this guy and I don't know if it'll need a patch up.'

'_Darling, let me call you back. I shall be out of Milan by tonight. Tomorrow I shall give you a ring_'

Sam heard a man shout 'Edna Mode where are you?' in the background.

'OK E.'

_'Leave this hero work to your friend Danny Phantom or whatever his name is.'_

'Leave saving the world to him? I don't think so!'

'_Darling, I need to go. I have to patch your suit before you use it again. OK goodbye.'_

Sam hung the phone up and Danny kicked the window open.

'Why you little...' Danny was in rage and ran towards her. Sam paled and suddenly Danny's hand was gripping her throat. Sam struggled to break free. Danny was choking her to death. Sam remembered she had better powers than Danny. Sam wheezed and turned invisible and she shot Danny with a forcefield. Then she rubbed the burn around her neck.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Tucker found out by accident. Like you, I didn't want anyone else to know.'

'Sammy I'm your best friend.'

'Don't you _Sammy_ me! Your a big jerk capital J-E-R-K!' Sam boiled with rage. 'You almost killed me. If I hadn't have done my invisibility trick, I would have died. Your more like Vlad than you think Danny. No doubt about that.'

'I'll reveal your secret Sam.'

'That'll make me popular with the boys.'

'And I'll tell everyone mine.'

'Not good. Ghost hunters! What'll happen when your parents kick you out huh? My parents are never in the house so why should I care, Now get out!'

'I'm telling everyone tomorrow.' Danny turned ghost and flew off.

Sam entered the school the next day to be confronted by Dash holding Danny by the scruff of his neck.

'Is it true that _you're_ Elastigirl and he's Danny Phantom?'

'I guess you caught me out.'

'Prove it, both of you.' Dash crossed his arms. Sam shrugged and pressed a diamond on her watch and she immediately became Elastigirl and Danny morphed into Danny Phantom. Sam reached into her boot pocket and pulled out the red mask and put it over her eyes.

Dash whistled.

'So are you two dating?' Dash asked sadly.

'No way. Why would I date some stupid jerk like him. He nearly killed me yesterday. I still have the red mark around my neck.' Sam showed it.

'All hail Elastigirl!' Dash lifted Sam above his head.

'Elastigirl's best friend.' Tucker said and girls rushed over to him. 'Now this I cold get used to.'

Danny wondered over to Sam. He opened his mouth.

'Shut up! Just shut up!'

'Sam...'

'I hate you!' she turned to leave.

'But I love you.' Danny said quietly and he went invisible. Sam turned around to see nothing. She looked at her next class- maths. This class she had with Danny; plus she sat next to him.

Sam sighed and headed towards class. Mr Lancer began to read out the names.

'Dash Baxter?'

'Here.'

'Paulina Sanchez?'

'Yes.'

'Sam Manson?'

'Howdy.'

The class laughed.

'Danny Fenton?'

There was no response. The class looked around to see Danny's chair empty. Sam gulped and remembered what Danny had said to her _'But I love you'._ Then she remembered what she said to him, '_I hate you_'.

Sam's eyes went red and she saw Danny in the park being beaten up by a ghost. What scared her the most was that Danny wasn't fighting back. Sam stretched her arms and grabbed hold of the windowsill.

'Ms Manson, what are you doing?'

'Hero work.' Sam replied then she summersaulted out the opened window. In the process she turned into Elastigirl.

Danny fell to the floor bleeding. He was going to die. At least Sam would be happy that he was gone. Suddenly a red arms shot past him and hit the ghost. Sam walked over to Danny in her white leotard and red boots. She was so pretty like that and many men drooled over her. Sam grabbed Danny and pulled him up.

'Why don't you fight. You make me skip class in order to save you shitty butt.' Sam spat.

'I don't wanna fight. You're doing my job so I'm getting rid of my powers once and for all.'

'Danny, I can't fight ghosts, I can only knock them out. I can't just...'

'You were right Sam. My parents kicked me out the house.'

'So you living where?.'

'Vlad let me use his ghost portal. I live in the ghost zone now. I'm joining Vlad. Emotions get the better of me and that's my weakness. I'm gonna make him take my emotions away. I'll still be human but I won't feel.'

'Oh Danny.'

'No one cares for me. Jazz moved out because she was sick of my parents and well thats it.'

'I can help you.' Sam laid a hand on Danny's shoulder, but Danny shrugged it off.

'Don't try to stop me.' Danny flew off towards Wisconsin. Sam flipped after him and turned invisible to watch what would happen.

Danny knocked on the door.

'I guess you want to go to the ghost zone Daniel.'

'No, I am grateful for you having a heart, but that's not the reason I came.

'Why did you come then boy?'

'I want to join you. Take away my emotions. I hate life. No one will love me. Put it this way; I'll be the son you never had. Then I can get revenge on everyone who hurt me.'

'That's what I like to hear.'


	4. Evil takes the ghost

Sam, who had returned to Amity Park heard people scream. The students left the school to see Danny Phantom in the air cackling. Sam watched Maddie and Jack run out with their weapons.

'Well, if it isn't my parents! How are ay doing mum?' Danny blasted her with a red ectoplasmic beam and Maddie was shot back.

'Danny, stop son!' Jack cried.

'Oh you want me to stop? I don't think so! Power, it feels good. If I remember rightly, you kicked me out. You aren't my parents! You're just another pair of idiotic ghost hunters.

Danny shot Jack who fell by Maddie. Sam saw this as her que. She changed into Elastigirl and stretched her arms out so she could wrap them around Danny and pull him down.

'Let me go!" Danny struggled.

'Danny stop!"

Sam looked into his eyes and saw that one was blood red and the other was green. The green flickered from green to red and then back to green.

'Well if it isn't Elastigirl. Or Sam Manson. You took away my job and so I'm going to kill you!' Danny laughed evilly. 'I'm all powerful Samantha and there's nothing you can do to stop me.'

Sam saw Tucker run up to Danny and put the Specter Deflector around Danny's waist. Danny screamed as he got shocked. The crowd cheered but it died as soon as Danny smirked and ripped it off.

'Did you really think that you could put a stupid Specter Deflector on me?'

Tucker gulped.

'Danny, it's us, your friends!' Sam pleaded.

'A ghost has no one as a friend. I don't need friends. Once I take over this pathetic place, I'll have the world in my hands.' Then he shot Sam backwards.

'That's it!' Sam cried and she jumped at him. She landed straight on top of him.

'Pathetic human. You may have the super powers, but I can actually hurt you.' Danny grabbed her throat.

Sam broke free and Danny shot her so she froze.

'Yeah, zero point energy. It's cool huh?'

Sam couldn't move. Danny threw her to the floor. Sam got up as soon as the energy left her.

'I'll...'

'be back.' Danny finished her sentence. and he flew off.


	5. Return of Danny Phantom

10 years later.

Danny Phantom hadn't returned and there had been news of Vlad's mysterious death. This could mean one thing, Danny killed him. Sam was now a beautiful woman aged 24. She had dyed her hair a reddish colour and she was very pretty.

As a super hero, she was famous and got money so she had a small job at her friends as a flower arranger.

One day she was walking down the street when she bumped into a man of about her age.

'Sorry.' Sam looked at him. He looked familiar, but she couldn't make out who.

'Watch where you're going toots.' then he walked off. Sam looked as his messy black hair and his strong muscular figure.

'Danny.' she spat. Danny froze.

'Well if it isn't Samantha Manson.' Danny smirked.

'No one calls me Samantha.' Sam hissed and she walked up to him. 'Did you kill Vlad?' she asked quietly.

'No, I haven't got round to killing anyone yet. So my partners dead. Well more victory for me. Chow toots.' Danny ran off laughing.

Danny went invisible and made his way to Fenton works.

He rang the doorbell in human form and his mother answered the door.

'How can I...Danny?'

Danny smirked and covered her mouth with ectoplasm.

'Revenge.' Danny whispered. Then he went ghost. (a/n he looks like DD) and grabbed her by the waist and flew off with her.

Sam heard the screaming and shouts and saw people running away.

'RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! DANNY PHANTOM'S RETURNED!' People screamed. Sam became Elastigirl and hoisted herself ontop of a building.

'Let her go Danny.' Sam said gently.

'Oh, Ok. You win. I'll let her go. But first.' Danny shot Sam so she was wound up by ectoplasm. 'I didn't kill Vlad but mum can take his filthy place.'

Danny dropped her from over 200 ft. Maddie screamed under her glowing gag. If only she had trusted him. If she survived, this ghost would have to be destroyed. He was too powerful and bloodthirsty.

Suddenly Maddie hit the ground. Amazingly she landed on two feet like a cat.

Danny grabbed Sam by the neck.

'All I ever did was love you. I tried to get my mind off you when I went out with Valerie. But when I tell you you say you hate me. I already knew how you felt about me. I was acting clueless Samantha. But none of that matters now. I'm evil and it's better this way.

Sam could have sworn she saw sadness in his eyes and then she saw a tear slip down his cheek.

'Danny, your sad and your crying. You do have emotions, you just don't know them.'

'LIAR!' Danny threw Sam back so she hit the building's air conditioning unit.

'See, that's why you won't kill me!'

People could see the conversation going on and they saw the ghosts face go from sad to angry and back to sad.

Jack, who wanted his son back, put up a special device that could make them hear the conversation.

'Danny, I know there's a good guy lurking beneath that evilness of you.' Sam hugged him. Danny flew to the ground and pushed Sam down. He put a foot on her chest and held up a reversed ghost shield. So instead of preventing _ghosts_ it prevented_ humans_ from entering it.

'You're not going to kill me Danny.' Sam smirked and breathed heavily. She saw Danny's eyes soften, but he still raised his hand so it glowed red.

'Watch me.' He whispered softly. Danny's eyes narrowed. Sam began to cry. Danny dropped his hand and sighed. The crowd gasped.

'I'm not gonna kill you Sam. I'm gonna find some other town to haunt. I could never hurt you Sam.' Then Danny's ghostly form disintegrated like green dust and the shield disappeared.

'Did he hurt you Sam?' Maddie cried.

'I know the old Danny's still there.' she said loudly so every one heard her.

'Sam he's a ghost.' Maddie hissed.

'But he's also you SON!' Sam cried and Maddie's eyes widened. 'Do you think we could get his emotions back. I know he loves me. He admitted it up there. He's got so many feelings bottled up inside him Mrs Fenton! He ignores it by hurting people. He didn't kill Vlad. I can tell when Danny lies and when he tells the truth; and he was telling the truth. I'm sure that if he gets his emotions back, he'll change.'

'How could we trust him?'

'You'll just have to. This is my fault. I made him like this and it's also your fault. He told everyone because he hated lying to you and now he's lying to himself! We need to help him. Everyone nodded and they began to plan.

Sam was doing her daily sweep when suddenly she caught sight of a human with black hair and a muscly body.

'Danny.' she whispered and she landed in front of him like a cat.

'What do you want?' he mumbled.

'I wanna help you.'

'I don't need help!'

'Tell me Danny, do you want your emotions back. You want your parents to love you.'

Danny nodded. 'I'm gonna go back in time.'

'No!'

'See you 10 years back.'


	6. Changing the Past

'Please say you can do something Clockwork. '

'I can indeed , just jump through the time frame. It'll take you before you knew Sam was Elastigirl and you yelled at her.'

Danny jumped in and found himself in front of his 14 year old self he clicked his fingers and time stopped.

'GOING GHOST!' came the 14 year old Danny.

'Listen to me Daniel. If you don't listen to me, you are going to become like me. Evil with no emotions. Killing innocent people and joining with Vlad. All because of your feeling's for Sam.'

14 year old Danny gulped. The future Danny explained everything excluding Sam being Elastigirl. 'So be careful. Tell her while you still have the chance.' said the future Danny then he erased Tucker's memory of seeing him and dissolved into 14 year old Danny.

'Got here as soon as I could.' Sam cried rushing around the corner.

'Sam!'

'Sorry I'm late.'

'S'OK. Tuck, do you mind if I talk to Sam...alone.' Danny said quietly. Tucker gave a smug grin and put his thumbs up before walking off.

'What's wrong Danny?'

Danny took Sam's hands in his, unaware that Tucker was filming them on his PDA.

'Sam, you know that we don't keep secrets from eachother right?'

Sam gulped. 'Y...Y..Yes.' she prayed that he hadn't found out about Elastigirl.

'Well, I just wanted to say that I...I...I love you. Yes, I love you Sam. I've been hiding it for a long time. I may have acted clueless, and also dated worthless girls like Valerie, but that was to take my mind off you.'

'What about Elastigirl.'

'What does she have to do with our relationship? I just want you to be open with me. How do you feel about me Sam.'

Sam backed away. 'I have a secret to share with you too.' Danny hung his head and Sam felt guilty. 'Well two actually.'

Danny lifted his head up. 'One, I love you too and 2,' she took a deep breath, 'I'm Elastigirl.'

Danny fainted and Tucker walked around the corner. '

'I trust all went well.' he said smirking.

'I told him and he fainted.' Sam said worriedly. Suddenly Danny shot up, when he saw Sam, he fainted again.

'Danny?' came a voice. It was female, he could tell. Suddenly he felt wet and cold. His eyes snapped open and saw that his hair was wet and Sam holding a jug of cold water. Tucker and Sam were both laughing.

'My head.'

'Fainting twice can hurt man.' Tucker said smiling.

'Why didn't you tell me Sam?'

'I dunno, you really seemed to like Elastigirl and I thought if I told you, it would ruin our relationship.' Sam blushed.

'So, OH MY GOD, you _flirted_ with me when we met for the first time. Jeez Sam, you really no how to reel a guy in.'

Sam looked down. 'Ah man, I can't call you clueless any longer. I know what we'll call you. Flexible.'

'Hey, you need to be more flexible.' Danny whispered in her ear. Then he smiled and shot Tucker backwards with a green ectoplasmic bolt. 'Now, I need something from you.'

'And what would that be?' Sam asked pressing herself right up against him. Danny chuckled.

'It would be this.'

Danny bent down and kissed her. Sam felt on fire as their lips were locked together. Danny was a much better kisser than that no good cheating seductive boy Gregor. For once she felt alive. She took Danny's face in her hands and by the time they broke apart, they saw Tucker conscious and taking photos of them.

'Sam, would you do the honours?' Danny bowed.

'Why thank you.' Sam glared at Tucker and he paled.

'Not my baby.' Tucker hugged his PDA. Sam changed into Elastigirl.

'I'll give you 5 minutes. 1, 2, 5 minutes is up. I'm really bad at maths Tucker. ' Sam ran after Tucker, who took too his heels screaming like a girl.

Danny chuckled as she watched Sam chase Tucker into the sunset.

THE END


End file.
